More Than Enough
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: Nadine and Sam get married. Warning: Contains FEMSLASH.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: More Than Enough  
Characters: Nadine and Sam  
Pairing: Nadine/Sam (NaSam)  
Rating/Warnings: AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: Nadine and Sam get married.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers and to my friend and beta Judy for her help.  
Words: 919 without title and ending.

*More Than Enough*

"I never thought that I'd be as happy as I am now," Nadine said, just before kissing her fiancé. When the kiss ended a few moments later, Sam smiled and pulled Nadine into a hug.

The two of them had been dating for six years and Nadine was wondering if she should ask Sam to marry her or if she should wait awhile longer and see if Sam was ready to get married yet.

Looking at Sam who was smiling, she made a decision. "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam stared at the blonde for a moment and then she said "Yes," and nodded in agreement.

Nadine grinned and then she and Sam spent the rest of the night talking about how great it was going to be when they were living together.

They wouldn't have to leave each other every few days to go home to an empty apartment to get more clothes or other supplies for a few days.

They would be living together and everything they would need would be all in one house. Well, one apartment for now. Maybe in a few years they would be able to afford a house together.

When the next morning arrived, Nadine was the first to awaken which was a first in itself. Usually Sam was the one who was always up at five A.M. doing some kind of work out, but not today.

Last night Sam had gotten a good night's sleep. It was the first time in months that she had slept so peacefully and Nadine didn't want to wake her.

Well, that's not true because she did. Nadine wanted to wake Sam up, but she also didn't because she knew the other woman needed her rest.

Deciding to leave the room and get breakfast ready, Nadine left the bed and silently left the room to go and make some eggs and bacon for breakfast for the two of them.

She returned to Sam a little while later, just as her girlfriend was waking up. Sam sat up, a smile on her face as she watched Nadine set the tray down on the bed side table.

When Nadine turned back to her she said, "Good morning."

Nadine smiled as well and then said, "Good morning to you as well, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

Sam nodded and then said, "Yeah, I did. I slept great, because you were with me."

Nadine didn't know how to reply, so she grabbed the tray once more and then handed it to Sam. Sam thanked her fiancé for breakfast and then dug in.

She shared her breakfast with Nadine and when both of them were through eating, Sam went and put the dishes in the kitchen sink before joining Nadine in the bathroom to brush their teeth and to get ready for the day.

Today was their big day. They were going to get married today. They had to finish getting ready and then make sure that the ceremony went off without a hitch.

Nadine was so happy that she and Sam could finally get married. Gay marriage had just become legal in the state of New York a month ago and now here the two of them were, getting ready to get married.

Nadine was so nervous but happy as well. She couldn't wait to be married to the woman that she loved more than anything in the world.

Before either of them knew it, Nadine was walking down the isle toward Sam and they were married. Both women had worn stunning dresses to the ceremony.

Nadine had worn a beautiful white silk dress to the wedding that fit her perfectly and made her look beautiful, along with some white high heels. She also had had her long blonde hair pulled up into a bun.

Sam had worn a skin-tight blue silk dress that hugged her every curve and left nothing to the imagination. She had worn blue high heels to match her dress and had had her hair cut and put back to its original color.

The wedding had been wonderful. All of their friends and family had shown, Hell most if not ALL of Port Charles had shown up to watch its favorite couple get married.

After the wedding the couple was sitting at their table talking softly, chatting with a few guests and sharing a piece of cake. Before long it was time for the couple to share their dance and everyone else cleared the floor for them.

Nadine and Sam took the floor, arms around each other's waists and joy in their eyes. As they danced together Sam knew that she had to confess to Nadine what she was feeling.

"I was so scared earlier," Sam said softly to her wife.

Nadine paused for a moment and then asked, "What were you scared of?"

Sam wrapped her arms a little tighter around Nadine's waist and then said, "I was scared that I wouldn't be enough for you."

Nadine removed her arms from around Sam's waist and she took her wife's chin into her hand and made Sam look into her eyes.

"No matter what anyone ever says Sam, you are more than enough for me. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I'm excited that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Sam smiled at Nadine's words and she felt her worries melt away as the two of them smiled at each other and began dancing once more.

The end.


End file.
